


Wave Function Collapse

by dramatispersonae



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Body Horror, Canon-Typical Themes of Consumption, Canonical Character Unmaking, Dubious Consent, Other, Perspective Switch Retelling Of Canon Events, Probable Misinvocation of Physics Theories, Repetition, Suicidal Ideation From Certain Perspectives, Suicide From Several Others, The Author Is Far From Properly Learned At Physics, Unreliable Narrator, unreality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:21:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29952654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dramatispersonae/pseuds/dramatispersonae
Summary: anyone else think hovering at the edge of death stretches like gum pinched at two ends?
Relationships: Michael | The Distortion/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Wave Function Collapse

**Author's Note:**

  * For [75hearts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/75hearts/gifts).



> prompt: "jonmichael ep100 dubcon, Make It Weird?"

it removes the gag because it has no sense of self preservation. because it has no self to preserve. it is purely not what it is. the act of removing the gag is congruent with its nature. it is not feeding the eye anything but a curling poison, a masterwork of deception. it must be destroyed to achieve this.

it removes the gag because it has a sense of self preservation. because it has no self to preserve. it is purely not what it is. the act of removing the gag is congruent with its nature. it is not feeding the eye anything but a curling poison, a masterwork of deception. it must be destroyed to achieve this.

it removes the gag because it has no sense of self preservation. because it has a self to preserve. it is not purely not what it is. the act of removing the gag is congruent with its nature. it is not feeding the eye anything but a curling poison, a masterwork of deception. it must be destroyed to achieve this.

it -

"what?" says the archivist, eyes already focusing, already reaching for questions, trying to pull information from michael's suddenly stinging throat. such an artful little pest. it's almost beautiful, the way he comes together into what he can be, but michael knows that he'd be better taken apart into what he can't.

"ask me," it says, an answer and an offering.

"h-how did you find me?"

it feeds him information he cannot comprehend the total utility of, starts unspooling from the pinpoint pulled free. squirming into his demanding mouth, curling in the spirals of his ears. yes. this is what it's good for. unexistance.

it knows what's happening. it doesn't know what's happening. collapsing into a singular thread, it both sees clearly and cannot see at all how this ends. how this has to end, ever since it opened its mouth, ever since it let jon open his, ever since it had a mouth.

it tells him "nothing, nothing whatsoever," interrupts itself laughing at the joke the beholding can't ever understand. it feels lightheaded, stretched thin, growing longer. a finite infinity. it knew, it knows what being beheld feels like. there is only one way to go. does beholding know of how it binds itself? does it choose its bindings? how terribly dull.

its heart stutters under the weight, under the ancient familiarity of the gaze of i-can-see-you. jon is pulling michael into himself, blind to his desires, unaware of the multitude of reasons that he's eager for the chance to ask something.

for all that jon hungers to make the story, he knows precious little of it. chewing it small in order to swallow it, choking anyway. michael could almost pity him. michael could almost do several things. michael is doing one thing.

the distortion feeds michael to the archivist, a gift returned.


End file.
